


Free

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beating, Blood and Injury, Death, Graphic Description, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically, Tommy decides he's had enough and kills Dream.GRAPHIC DISCRIPTION OF BLOOD AND KILLING! DREAM GETS BEAT TO DEATH! MANIPULATION! SAFE Y'ALL!
Kudos: 22
Collections: anonymous





	Free

It's horrifying. Dream's face no longer looks like a face. He didn't even know he could crush bone like that.

Oh god.

He crushed Dream.

No weapon. No armor. Just his fists.

Dream had gotten free somehow. Dream had walked up to him while he was building a tower. He had talked to him as if he were an old friend. Had convinced him to follow him into the woods.

He had put his stuff in the hole. Watched it get blown up. He had kept walking until the sky turned pink with the sunset. Then he snapped to reality.

Dream turns when the sound of footsteps stops. "Tommy, come on. We're almost there." Tommy doesn't reply. "You can't go back. They don't want you back."

He hits his limit at the all too familiar line.

"I'm your only friend."

Voices roar in his ears.

Fists break ceramic. Then bone.

His arms are scratched up, his ribs are bruised. Dream had fought back. Dream had fully enchanted netherite armor and Tommy had beat him with only his fists and his rage.

The voices are quiet. Perhaps they had just been there to witness the scene.

Speaking of the scene, it's almost pretty. 

The sky is a mix of pinks and oranges. Bright blue eyes glow with pride. Glowing bits of netherite scattered around. Bright red on the white sand below.

He had won. Dream's body did not dissolve to be reassembled at a bed. His communicator even had a "user not found" message displayed across it.

Tommy dips the communicator into a lake, rinsing it of blood and dirt. Then he washes himself off the best he can.

He clicks the sign out button, signs into his own account, and only when he sees the message believes that he had actually done it. He had succeeded. He is free.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk home is glorious.

Golden apples and carrots fuel his trip. 

Weapons that had gone unused for ages are used against the monsters that think they can take him.

The voices return and cheer him on.

Theseus had beat the Minotaur.

No. The Minotaur was just a dude that happened to be half bull.

Tommy had beaten Dream.

Tommy is not Theseus. He might have been similar, at one point, but now, he is not.

The voices yell at him to stop and heal up. To allow the scratches and bruises on his body to heal. He tells them that the best he can do, at least until he's home, is the gapples. They protest, but they can't do much else.

When the adrenaline fades, Tommy regrets it, but he's too close to stop.At least the cold numbs the injuries a bit.

Ranboo and Tubbo are already outside, they probably were about to go searching for him.

The voices rejoice that Tommy has gained the sense that they care for him, along with the sight of healing potions hanging off of Tubbo's belt.

Tommy greets them with a, "hey big guys," before promptly passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of snoring wakes him up. Ranboo is hunched over the smaller boy. (Man? With all they've been through, they should be considered adults.)

He turns to investigate the pressure on his right arm.

Blue eyes meet white. Michael is tucked away in the crook of his arm.

And then there's loud oinking and Tommy is embraced.

He does not cry. He is too big of a man to cry.

Tubbo and Ranboo beg to differ. Ranboo has proof.

Later Tommy will have to address the strength and voices he has gained, but for now, he is free.


End file.
